


Сага о возведении стен Асгардских

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Tails, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды старый добрый папа Один решил, что Асгарду позарез нужна стена. Он засучил рукава... и немедля заставил всех работать!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сага о возведении стен Асгардских

Над Тронхеймом третий день кряду бушевал осенний шторм. У причала терлись боками и недовольно скрипели пришвартованные корабли. С макушки старой сосны у входа в чертоги ярла градом осыпались шишки.  
Третий день отважная дружина пировала в Длинном зале, от безделья потихоньку зверея, куролеся и подъедая хозяйские запасы. Сначала опустошили амфоры с кислым греческим вином, привезенным из последнего похода, заедая жареной лосятиной. Потом перешли на медовуху под вяленый окорок. Когда медовуха закончилась, Хрольф Косорукий отправился помочь служанкам с новой бочкой, да так и не вернулся. Видно, перетрудился да в погреб упал. Выпили за Хрольфа. Заодно помянули дедушку Хрольфа, великого берсерка Бьёрна Драные Уши. Потом на столе появился котел селедки с овсянкой под пиво прошлогодней возгонки. Сигги, жена ярла, начала что-то уж слишком настойчиво шипеть супругу в ухо и пихать острым локтем под ребра.  
Ярл Харальдсон вяло отругивался. Ярлу хотелось пинками разогнать орущих дружинников по домам, выбросить Сигги за порог и завалиться спать. От греческого вина разыгралось проклятое колотье в боку, а от беспрестанного жениного нытья разболелась голова. Но положение обязывало, и Харальдсон восседал во главе стола, мутным взором созерцая молодецкие забавы. Младший Лодброк затеял метать на спор ножи в огромные лосиные рога, прибитые над входом. Азартные выкрики пробудили мирно дремавшего у очага Орма Робкого, странствующего скальда преклонных годов, туговатого на ухо, но по-прежнему громкого голосом. Вскинувшийся Орм решил, что в собрании крикливых юнцов недостает толики древней мудрости, и раненым медведем взревел:

Ветер вздымает  
до неба валы,  
на сушу бросает их,  
небо темнеет;  
мчится буран,  
и бесятся вихри;  
это предвестья  
кончины богов!..

«Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!» — мысленно взвыл ярл. Законы вежества запрещали прерывать речи скальда. Орм же, если раззявил пасть, не умолкнет до самого утра. Или пока не выдохнется. Ходил слух, что в молодые годы Орм Робкий — любопытно, с какой радости его прозвали Робким, если даже сейчас не всякий воитель решится позвенеть с ним мечами? — выиграл состязание певцов, складывая висы три дня кряду, с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра.  
Молодежь обреченно притихла. Ролло Лодброк с дружком предприняли коварный обходной маневр к дверям, но были изловлены, взяты в кулаки и безжалостно возвернуты на места. Мол, мучиться, так всем.

Братья начнут  
биться друг с другом,  
родичи близкие  
в распрях погибнут;  
тягостно в мире,  
великий блуд,  
век мечей и секир,  
треснут щиты,  
век бурь и волков  
до гибели мира;  
щадить человек  
человека не станет, -

надрывался Орм.  
— В курятнике моего отца есть старый кочет. Даже он орет куда приятнее, чем ты поешь, — в краткий миг, когда скальд набирал в грудь воздуха для новой висы, удрученную тишину чертогов прорезал звонкий и бесстрашный голосок.  
Орм всхрапнул и поперхнулся. Взлохмаченные головы слаженно повернулись влево. Там, в конце стола, сидели двое гостей — парень с девицей. Они приплыли в гавань Тронхейма на кожаной лодке-карре перед самым началом бури и попросили приюта. Угрюмый беловолосый парень в безрукавке волчьего меха поверх сыромятного доспеха и с добрым мечом за поясом буркнул, мол, они пришли с Юсдаль-фьорда. Его прозывают Вигольфром, сыном Лодура, а это… это его сводная сестра. Младшая.  
Девица-сестрица была чудо как хороша — круглолицая, с веснушками, задорно торчащими рыжими косами и глазами цвета спелых орехов. И на язык бойка: для всякого собеседника подыскала доброе слово. С молодежью перешучивалась да пересмеивалась, к старшим была уважительна… пока не сцепилась с Ормом.  
— Ты еще кто такая? — возмутился старый скальд. — Почто глаголешь в собрании мужей, коли слова тебе не давали?  
— Радню мое имя, — дерзко откликнулась рыжая. — Говорю ж оттого, что Норнам угодно было наградить меня даром складывать висы и рассказывать нескучные истории. Людям занимательно внимать мне, а не дряхлому скрипуну, что через слово запинается!  
— Кто запинается? Я запинаюсь? — затряс сивой бородой Робкий. — Ах ты, жена безмужняя, дева безумная!  
— Я бы попросила, — оскорбилась Радню. — С разумом моим все превосходно, а замуж всегда успеется. Дурное дело нехитрое.  
Молодежь захихикала. Скальд возмущенно обратился к Харальдсону:  
— Доколе, ярл, ядовитым на язык и непочтительным к старости девам будет позволительно глумиться над песнопевцем?  
— Доколе сей песнопевец станет уподобляться комару, жужжащему над ухом, — не выдержал ярл. — Раз она бахвалится, что умеет сказывать истории, пусть явит свое умение. Поди сюда, девица!  
Радню выбралась из-за стола и, шлепая разношенными кожаными поршнями, приблизилась.  
— О чем угодно послушать доблестному ярлу и его воинам? — весело спросила она, подбоченясь. — О походах и богатых сокровищах? О славных ратных подвигах, былых и нынешних? О девах, прекрасных как утренняя заря и мудрых, как вещие вёльвы? Или о том, чему не сыщется ни свидетелей, ни очевидцев — о вражде асов и ванов, о великанах огненных и ледяных, о мудрости и хитрости?..  
— О походе конунга Хальфдана на англов! — немедля потребовал Ролло Лодброк, заговорив прежде ярла. Харальдсон мрачно зыркнул на дерзкого юнца. Ролло сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил.  
— Сказ о людях из Стылой пещеры! — сказал Кнут, сын Хельги, любитель страшных сказаний о восставших из могилы мертвецах и мстительных духах курганов.  
— О том, как Скримир ездил сватать великаншу Герду за Фрейра!  
— Прядь о прОклятом золоте цвергов Ястребиной долины!  
— Расскажи про битвы Асмунда Убийцы Берсерков!  
— О, — в наигранном изумлении подняла брови Радню, — сколько историй вам ведомо! Но всякую и каждую из этих прядей вы слыхали не раз, с детских лет и до зрелых. Как насчет истории, которую прежде не доводилось слышать никому из вас?  
— Рассказывай, рассказывай! — загудели в чертоге. Очередной порыв ветра хлестнул по тесовой крыше, брызнул дождевыми каплями в бычьи пузыри, затягивающие оконные продухи.  
— Поведаю нынче я о том, — нараспев затянула рыжая девица, — как причудлив ход божественной мысли… и как малый камешек может сдвинуть огромную лавину, что погребет под собой богатый город. Было утро, солнечное утро в Асгарде, златой обители богов, когда Всеотец Один рёк, обращаясь к жене и друзьям…

 

Было утро, солнечное утро в Асгарде, златой обители богов, когда Всеотец Один рёк, обращаясь к жене и друзьям:  
— Нам нужна стена!..  
Фригг исполненным страдания жестом поднесла тонкие пальцы к вискам:  
— Я больше не могу. Он всю ночь напролет талдычил об этой треклятой стене. Сделайте что-нибудь! Постройте стену, чтобы он успокоился!  
— Зачем Асгарду стена? — недоуменно вопросил Ньёрд.  
— Чтоб была! — рявкнул Один. В давние времена правитель асов еще смотрел на мир двумя глазами. — В каждой уважающей себя столице есть стена! В Альвхейме есть, даже в Ётунхейме есть, а у нас — нет!  
— В Свартальвхейме нет стены, — напомнил всеведущий Квасир.  
— Ага, потому что приплюснутых коротышек из-под земли не выковырять, — парировал Один. — Им-то стена ни к чему. А вдруг война? А вдруг огненные великаны? Или Лафей опять припрется со своими ледяными гигантами?  
— Вот делать ему больше нечего, как таскаться по всяким захолустьям, — вполголоса пробормотал Локи. Ётун и ледяной великан по крови, родной сын упомянутого Лафея, он был взят в Асгард совсем недавно и отчаянно старался держать свой длинный язык за зубами. Получалось скверно. Локи ужасно любил поболтать и уязвить собеседников своим красноречием. За что и пришелся по душе Одину, всюду подыскивавшему себе союзников.  
— Вот, даже родич ледяных великанов считает нас захолустьем! А всё оттого, что у нас достойной стены нету! — возопил Один, удручённый тем, что никто не разделяет его прекрасной идеи. — Слушайте, нам нужна стена, и всё тут. Самая крепкая и высокая во всех Девяти Мирах. У нас уже есть самая высокая башня и самый раззолоченный дворец. Недостаёт только стены.  
Высокое асгардское общество встревоженно переглянулось. Стало ясно, что мысль о стенах крепко засела в голове их предводителя, и так запросто Один от своего замысла не откажется.  
— Стена… — в задумчивости протянул Квасир. — Н-ну, друг мой Один, ты же все-таки маг, да не из последних. Сплети заклятье, взмахни посохом — и будет тебе стена.  
— Я уже пробовал, — Один в задумчивости поскреб бороду. — Получилось, конечно, да не так. Неубедительная стена вышла. Великаны, когда придут, со смеху лопнут.  
— И никакой войны не случится, вот досада, — высказался Тор. Собравшиеся взглянули на шумного здоровяка с откровенным неудовольствием, и отпрыск Всеотца стушевался.  
— Я против стен, — внушительно заявил Ньёрд, хозяин морей. — Они ограничивают стремление к свободе. И того… угнетают. Я вот даже в твоих чертогах находиться подолгу не могу, а ты твердишь — стены!..  
— Зато держать оборону в укрепленном городе куда проще, чем в открытом поле, — поддержал Одина Тюр, покровитель воинов. — Да и нелепо это как-то… Торчим посреди чистого поля, как прыщ на залупе. Прости, госпожа.  
Фригг отмахнулась и внесла предложение:  
— Если стена и впрямь позарез необходима, пусть эйнхерии займутся её постройкой. Все равно в ожидании Рагнарёка им больше делать нечего, только жрать, пьянствовать и приставать к валькириям.  
— Не дело воителя тесать камень да замешивать раствор, — возразил Один. — К тому же… — он замялся. — Не доверяю я им. Мечами-топорами махать горазды, это да, но ведь они просто люди. Хлев им построить по силам. Коровник там. Ну, общинный дом. Но возвести стену, чтобы простояла века и тысячелетия!.. — он обвел сородичей горящим взором, словно призывая всех и каждого вот прям сейчас встать и отправиться на великое строительство.  
— Я строить не могу, — быстро уклонился от призыва Браги-скальд. — Мне… мне пальцы беречь надо. Давайте попросим альвов. Я видел стену вокруг дворца князя Велунда. Мало что сравнится с ней в Девяти Мирах по красоте!  
— Непотребный дом такой стеной огораживать, — буркнул Один. — Сплошные завитушки, листочки и цветочки, да из чеканного серебра с камешками. Не пойдёт.  
— Тогда только цверги и остаются, — пожал плечами Тюр. — По камню работать они признанные мастера, стену быстро возведут…  
— А за этой стеной в пустом поле на гнилой соломе будут дневать и ночевать асы, — подал голос Локи.  
— Это почему? — искренне озадачился Тор.  
— Потому что цверги задарма палец о палец не ударят, — разъяснил непонятливому богатырю Локи. — Дабы оплатить их работу, придётся содрать золото с крыши Вальгаллы, расплавить серебряные ступеньки Валаскьяльвы, отдать казну Одина… и ожерелья Фригг вдобавок.  
Фригг в замешательстве прикрыла рукой искристое ожерелье:  
— Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Я решительно возражаю!  
— Локи, ты ведь не хочешь пойти по миру с протянутой рукой? — вкрадчиво спросил Один. — Тогда быстренько придумай, как уговорить цвергов построить на стену и притом не разориться.  
— Стену приспичило строить вам, а с протянутой рукой отчего-то должен идти я, — возмутился Локи.  
— Локи, — Всеотец чуть повысил голос.  
— Ой, да ладно вам, — Локи приложил палец ко лбу и свирепо нахмурился, изображая глубочайшую задумчивость. Итогом его размышлений стало одно краткое слово: — Великаны.  
— Что — великаны? — не понял Один. — Какие великаны — огненные, ледяные, каменные?  
— Самые обычные. Ётуны которые, — объяснил Локи. — Потомки Имира из Ётунхейма. Давайте обратимся к ним. С камнями они ладят не хуже цвергов, колдуют мастеровито, работают быстро и самое главное — берут недорого.  
— Ётуны, — нахмурился Всеотец. — Ётуны в Асгарде. Не нравится мне это.  
— Придумай что получше, — раздраженно отрезал Локи. — Или копи золото, расплачиваться с цвергами.  
— Локи, да погоди ты мельтешить, — махнул на побратима рукой Один. — Я ведь ещё не сказал — «нет».  
— А почему мы не можем пойти на них войной и заставить работать на нас? — спросил Тор.  
— «На них» — это на кого? — осторожно уточнил Квасир.  
— На цвергов. Или на ётунов.  
— Сыно-ок, — Фригг отработанным до мелочей трагическим жестом прижала руку ко лбу. — Сыночек. Радость моего сердца. Пожалуйста, ради твоего отца. Помолчи.  
— А я что, а я ничего… — обиженно забухтел здоровяк. — Я только помочь хотел…  
— Значит, так, — для пущей важности Один пристукнул ладонью по столешнице. — Ётуны. Ляд с ними, пусть будут ётуны, лишь бы строили. Локи поедет в Утгард, договариваться. Ньёрд, ты поедешь с ним. Приглядишь, что да как. И сынка захвати, ему тоже полезно проветриться.  
— А как же я? — вскинулся Тор. — Я тоже хочу в Утгард!  
— А ты с дружиной за отсутствием стены будешь нести дозор в Асгарде, — нашелся с достойным ответом Всеотец. — А вы не тяните с отъездом. Одна нога здесь, другая — там!  
Скоро сказка сказывается, да нескоро дело делается. Пока запрягли, пока снарядились, да и какое достойное посольство без богатых даров?.. Посланцы Асгарда отправились в дорогу и вернулись, и Локи немедля препроводили пред грозные очи Всеотца.  
— Сговорился ли? — вопросил Один. Два его ручных ворона, сидевшие на резной спинке золотого трона, оглушительно закаркали.  
— А то, — Локи бухнул на стол несколько толстых свитков. — Всё как положено. Вот договор, вот смета на постройку, даже чертёж нарисовали — как и что будет. Прибудут они сюда цельным кланом, старшего кличут Хримтурсом, сыном Грида. Мужик он с виду туповатый, но обстоятельный, и мастер первостатейный. Колдун их обещался особые руны на камнях вырезать, чтобы стены в ночи огнём сияли. Хочешь, голубым, хочешь — золотым, а хочешь — в цвет глаз Фрейи-красотки.  
Когда Локи начинал разливаться словами, точно ручей по весне, это непреложно означало — хитроумное ётунское отродье недоговаривает.  
— Локи, — веско произнес Всеотец. — Ты мне тень на плетень не наводи и языком о зубы попусту не трещи. Говори честно и прямо — за сколько договорился? Видишь, я и сел уже, так что поразить меня тебе не удастся.  
— За сущие пустяки, — ухмыльнулся довольный собой Локи. — Можно сказать, стену нам задарма возведут.  
— Локи, — с нажимом повторил Один. — Признавайся. Что ты обещал ётунам за работу?  
— На слабо́ взял, — заявил Локи. — Сперва выпили, как водится. Потом я заявил, что слух об их мастерстве идёт на все Девять Миров и тут же усомнился в его истинности… ну, а потом мы с их ярлом побились об заклад, мол, им нипочём не закончить постройку к Имболку.  
— К Имболку, — Один посчитал на пальцах и озадаченно воззрился на Локи. — Так ведь до него, почитай, чуть больше шести лун осталось.  
— О чём я и говорю, — закивал Локи. — Ты в договор-то глянь. Там все в подробностях обсказано. Стена вокруг Асгарда должна быть высотой в полсотни локтей. Тройной кладки. С магическими заговорами на нерушимость и крепость вечную. Да не из асгардского камня и не из двергского гранита, а из ванахейского звездного мрамора. Ну и как, по-твоему, они сумеют управиться до Имболка и восхода первой зимней луны?  
Один задумчиво пожевал губами:  
— То есть, коли они не управятся…  
— Мы по доброте душевной закатываем им славную пирушку, дарим каких-нито безделиц на память и машем платочками вслед, — бодро заявил Локи.  
— А если уложатся в срок?  
— Да как они это сделают? — Локи аж подскочил на скамье. — Только с одной вырубкой и доставкой мрамора из мира в мир им придётся провозиться две-три луны. Опять же, собственно стройка. Не успеют. Как пить дать, не успеют.  
— Ну а всё-таки? — продолжал настаивать Один, разворачивая свиток. Локи заёрзал, словно ему в штаны залетела оса. — Предположим, они успели. Что тогда они с нас стребуют?  
Локи потупил шкодливый взгляд.  
— Руку Фрейи, — сглотнув, тихо признался он.  
Один молча закатил глаза под кустистые брови. Плечи его опустились.  
— Ты смерти моей добиваешься прежде времени? — устало вопросил он. — У тебя хотя бы достало ума не врываться в дом к Фрейе с этой радостной новостью? А её отец и брат знают, как лихо ты распорядился судьбой их дочери и сестры?  
— Не-а, — Локи помотал головой. — Я это… без них договорился.  
Один потянулся к кувшину с медом. Залпом осушил кубок, затем другой, простонал:  
— За что мне такое наказание?  
— Да не справиться им! — взвизгнул Локи. — Я всё рассчитал! А если что пойдет не так, я… я… ну, я что-нибудь придумаю!  
— Придумает он, — рыкнул Всеотец. — Выдумщик, мать твою разъети через мёртвый глаз и семь домовин! — Один схватился за голову. — И я тоже хорош, знал, кому дело доверить!  
— Ничего бы не случилось, если б не твой бредовый замысел со срочным возведением крепостной стены! — рявкнул в ответ Локи.  
— Потому что Асгарду нужна стена!  
— Вот и строил бы, камень за камнем!  
— Не царское это дело — кирпичи класть!  
— Тогда сам ехал бы и договаривался! Хлестал бы с великанами их прокисшую брагу и улыбился во все зубы!  
— Локи, — не выдержал Один, — поди прочь с глаз моих. Видеть тебя не могу.  
— Да и пожалуйста! — Локи вылетел из чертога, хлопнув на прощание створкой так, что золотые чаши на столе жалобно зазвенели.  
На следующий день они, конечно, замирились. Согласившись, что не стоит пока упреждать Ньёрда и дочь его, прекраснейшую из прекрасных Фрейю, о грядущих неприятностях. Иначе, прозорливо заметил Один, Рагнарёк грянет куда раньше предсказанного срока. Не понадобится ни корабля мертвецов, ни Сурта огненного с пылающим мечом. Достаточно будет одной до крайности разъяренной Фрейи и армии стоящих за её спиной валькирий. Их возможностей вполне хватит, чтобы сравнять Асгард с землёй, вырвать Одину бороду волосок за волоском и устроить не в меру хитроумному Локи «кровавого орла». Доказывай потом, что ты хотел, как лучше.

 

В назначенный срок в Асгард пожаловали великаны. Прибыли они целым караваном, на повозках, запряжённых огромными могучими жеребцами, в сопровождении слуг и рабов. Один и Фригг оказали честь прибывшим мастерам, лично встретив у пределов Асгарда. Вопреки уверениям Локи, Хримтурс, сын Грида, и его соплеменники оказались типичным ётунами: громкоголосыми, дурно пахнущими и бесцеремонными.  
В день летнего солнцестояния асы торжественно запрягли в ярмо двух безупречных быков из стада Гевьон, проложив глубокую борозду там, где предстояло взметнуться будущим стенам. Мастера-ётуны поплевали на ладони, дружно взялись за топоры, кирки и тяжёлые молоты — и работа пошла.  
Да так споро и слаженно, что к началу зимы стены достигли трёх четвертей намеченной высоты, замкнув поселение асов несокрушимой твёрдости кольцом с четырьмя воротами. Один всякую седмицу наведывался на стройку, повсюду суя любознательный нос и убеждаясь, что условия договора блюдутся с поразительной точностью. Соединительный раствор замешивался на яйцах только от чёрных куриц, охранные руны шаман высекал в соответствии с фазами луны и укреплял толчёным прахом из черепов висельников, а мрамор… Мрамор был именно тем, какой потребовали заказчики — белым с синеватыми прожилками звёздным мрамором из копей Ванахейма. Выносливые ётунские кони бесперебойно подвозили к стройке огромные обтёсанные глыбы, и никто из асов не мог понять — как они мгновенно преодолевают извилистый и долгий путь от кроны до корней Иггдрасиля?  
— Локи, я твою шкуру на ремни пущу, а язык отрежу, изжарю и прикажу подать на пиру в честь Имболка и завершения стены, — как заклинание, повторял Один. — Куда подевались твои хвалёные хитроумие и коварство? Сделай что-нибудь!  
— А я чем занимаюсь? — огрызался в ответ Локи. — Локи что, отныне всякой бочке затычка? А ты, способный отыскать изъян в любом из живущих — почему не придрался к их работе?  
— Потому что придираться не к чему! — Один размашистым жестом указал Локи на выход. — Да, они навалили кучу под дверями чертогов Тюра и оборвали все яблоки в саду Идунн, но работники они безупречные! Ступай и останови их! Или ты хочешь быть тем, кто сообщит Фрейе о ее грядущем замужестве?  
— Нет, — Локи содрогнулся. Ему ужасно не хотелось признаваться Одину в том, что он уже перепробовал уйму способов замедлить строительство — и не достиг цели. Он призвал тучи комаров с болот Железного леса и напустил их на лошадей, но флегматичные ётунские кони только отмахивались хвостами да прядали ушами, продолжая таскать волокуши с каменными блоками. Он сплёл заклятие, исподволь разъедавшее деревянные стойки-опоры будущих укреплений, и те с грохотом обрушились — но великаны быстро собрали новые. Локи пытался испортить раствор, заставить стухнуть яйца, подпоил шамана, чтобы тот наутро маялся похмельем и не сумел держать резец — всё впустую. Это неимоверно бесило. Злясь, Локи начинал соображать быстрее. Если старые трюки не работают, значит, самое время пустить в дело парочку новых. Для начала — присмотреться к Хримтурсу и его компании поближе.  
Ётуны не слишком пристально следили за своими рабами и прислугой. Спутники великанов были родом из Мидгарда и Ванахейма. Они занимались готовкой еды для хозяев, обихаживали лошадей, шкурили брёвна, подносили инструменты, таскали вёдра и исполняли ещё тысячу и одно дело. Почему бы среди них не объявиться ещё одному человеку?  
Локи не составило особого труда сменить облик на более подходящий. Теперь под ногами у великанов суетился человечишко прозвищем Гротт, на один глаз кривой, на одну ногу хромой, но притом бойкий, языкатый и глазастый. Всё подмечавший, всё запоминавший. Быстро смекнув, что строительство намертво зависит от подвозки каменных глыб, Гротт решил проследить за повозками. По натоптанной дороге кони трусцой выбежали за пределы Асгарда, споро доскакали до каменной гряды… где их окутало призрачное огнистое пламя, и они просто-напросто исчезли. Гротт поскрёб в затылке и уселся в засаду, ждать возвращения. Спустя малое время упряжка появилась вновь, но теперь уже нагруженной до отвала.  
— Вот оно как, — пробормотал Гротт.  
Обиняками он расспросил всех и каждого на стройке. Люди пожимали плечами и разводили руками, ваны говорили — тут замешано чародейство, да не простое, а высшей пробы. Но кто именно из ётунов его творил и какие силы были ему подвластны — никто не ведал.  
Локи начинал впадать в отчаяние. Ночами во снах ему являлась гневная Фрейя. Сверкая очами, богиня угрожала навеки обратить его непобедимое копьё в мокрый ремень. Следом врывался потрясающий бородой и острым мечом Один, понося никчёмного побратима отборными хулительными нидами. За Одином тащились прочие обитатели Асгарда. У каждого имелось, что сказать Локи, и был припасён тяжелый камень, дабы метнуть в несчастного бедолагу.  
Локи плохо спал, кусок не лез ему в горло, а мысли — на ум. Он шатался по стройке, смахивающей на поле отгремевшей битвы, смотрел на сияющие белые стены и испытывал желание разбить об них голову. Или плеснуть настоя белены в пиво Хримтурсу. Авось, оставшись без предводителя, ётуны бросят работу. Ага, и немедля кинутся разыскивать виновника смерти своего ярла. Круша все, что подвернется под руку, как у них заведено.  
Бродя среди каменных глыб, куч мягко рассыпающихся опилок, недостроенных опалубок и великанских инструментов, Гротт как-то наткнулся на трэля. Сидя на бревне, тот уединённо хлебал из миски овсянку. Трэль был из мидгардских уроженцев, дик и зверообразен, по самые глаза заросший чёрным жёстким волосом. На шее у него болтался широкий железный ошейник, а взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз не сулил ничего хорошего. Однако, заметив Гротта, трэль похлопал рукой по бревну рядом с собой и спросил:  
— Жрать хочешь?  
— Кто ж не хочет, — не стал отказываться Локи. Он никогда не пренебрегал добрыми предложениями.  
Они посидели рядом, черпая ложками подгоревшую и невкусную овсянку.  
— А вот меня, к примеру, кличут Гроттом, — дружелюбно представился Локи.  
— Свади, — буркнул мидгардский раб.  
Локи попытался завязать разговор, но трэль отделывался краткими «да-нет». Угрюмый и мрачный, вроде бы обычный человек с виду, он чем-то заинтересовал Локи. Тот попытался выспросить, каким образом человек из Мидгарда угодил в плен к ётунам, но в ответ раздалось только неразборчивое ворчание. Локи заходил то так, то эдак, не в силах уразуметь, что именно не даёт ему покоя. Крылось в этом человеке что-то неправильное. Обманное. Словно он таращился на расплывчатое отражение в мутном серебряном диске.  
— Да посмотри уж толком, ежели тебе так любопытно, — неожиданно вымолвил трэль Свади.  
— Э-э? — в кои веки не нашёл подходящего ответа Локи.  
— Ты не смертный. Ты здешний, — припечатал странный человек. — Ас или ван, не разберу. Не майся попусту, глянь, да ступай себе.  
Локи посмотрел. Взглядом не смертного, чей век и удел выверен Норнами, но божества, способного безошибочно проницать скрытое сквозь фальшивую личину.  
Не было никакого трэля из Мидгарда.  
Язык дымного пламени, смутно напоминающий очертаниями человеческую фигуру, текучий и летящий, исполненный силы и скованный цепью тонкого плетения — вот чем это было. Пламя горело, не обжигая, переливалось оттенками плавленого янтаря и солнца, угасающего в волнах океана, ярилось золотом и киноварью, начищенной медью и полуночной тьмой. Живой огонь, мерцающий в хрупком сосуде человеческого облика.  
— Хеймдаллю глаз надо выбить. Один. А лучше оба, — ошарашенно пробормотал Локи. — Чтобы впредь смотрел лучше. У него такое бродит под носом, а он звёзды под Бифрёстом в сотый раз пересчитывает…. Нет, огненным великаном ты быть никак не можешь. Они так спрятаться не способны, — он говорил всё быстрей и быстрей, на ходу увязывая обрывки нитей в цельное полотно. — Рожден ты в Мидгарде, это я чую. Что же ты тогда такое? Погоди, не говори, сам догадаюсь! Твоя природа — огонь, но ты разлучён со своими корнями. Суть твоя — хранить и оберегать нечто важное. Ты — диса? Диса-хранитель какой-то огненной земли в Мидгарде?  
— Вулканные духи мы, — несколько смущённо признался Свади. — Которое уж поколение бдим и надзираем.  
— А сюда как попал? — не унимался Локи.  
— Известное дело, как. Суртовы воины пришли на наши земли и заявили — было ваше, стало наше. Слово за слово, хреном по столу, началась битва. Мы… ну, проиграли мы. Кто не успел укрыться, тех взяли в железА и потащили за собой. Сперва в Муспельхейм, потом в Ётунхейм, там продали этому вот сыну Грида сотоварищи… Работаю на них, а куда податься? Угодил в колесо — пищи, да беги.  
— И что ты для них делаешь?  
— Камни таскаю, — похоже, на физиономии Локи нарисовалось такое искренне недоумение, что Свади нехотя пояснил: — Я почему ноги-то сделать не могу? Я у них словно псина на привязи. Силёнки делать что-то оставили, а самому смыться — думать не моги. Сколько раз пробовал, все едино. Не уйти. Зато глыбы из мира в мир перекидывать — запросто. Достроим вот ваши стены, заберем плату и пойдем дальше. В Нифльхейме вон, вроде, работники требуются, — в голосе плененного диса звучало бесконечное, безграничное отчаяние, едва прикрытое клочьями насмешки.  
— О, — услышанное меняло многое. — Свади. Ты вот что. Ты… ты погоди падать духом. Мне нужно кое-что обдумать. Я завтра непременно приду.  
— А тебе-то какая забота до чужих бед? — хмыкнул Свади.  
— Скорее, до своих собственных, — туманно отозвался Локи. — Это всё из-за стен. И нашего договора с твоими хозяевами. Я тебя завтра отыщу, слышишь?  
— А я всегда здесь. Куда мне деваться, — пожал плечами трэль.  
Вернувшись домой, Локи первым делом метнулся к сундукам со свиткам. Цепочка сплеталась сама собой. Камни на строительство доставляет Свади, пребывающий в рабстве дух огня. Вырваться на свободу ему мешает железный ошейник с наложенными чарами. Если б исхитриться разбить эти чары да отпустить Свади… Хотя Локи нестерпимо хотелось глянуть на лицо Одина, когда он явится извещать Фрейю о грядущем замужестве, и послушать, что молвит в ответ Всеотцу разъяренная дева. Ох, какой же поднимется шум и тарарам на все Девять Миров! Но и на его долю выпадет на чужом пиру похмелья. Фрейя и её семья в жизни не забудут и не простят Локи такой отличной шутки. А тягаться с морским хозяином и его детишками — себе дороже. Значит, надо искать выход. Свади упомянул, что какую-то часть прежних сил ему оставили. Вот бы изловчиться и для начала ухватить этот кончик нити, чтоб размотать весь клубок…  
Локи ворожил и читал.  
Один, не выдержав груза тайны, посоветовался с супругой. Та немедля поделилась ужасным секретом с фрейлинами. Одна из фрейлин водила тесную дружбу с Фрейром и всё разболтала. Фрейр помчался к сестре. Негодующая Фрейя ворвалась в дом Локи, разбила две хрустальные вазы цверговой работы и в клочья изорвала редчайший трактат по альвийской магии. Вволю накричавшись, асинья выдохлась и согласилась выслушать историю Локи. Дослушав, осталась помочь, потому как никто лучше прекрасной Фрейи не ведал тайн чароплётства, а замуж за ётуна ей совершенно не хотелось.  
Где-то в Мидгарде выпали первые снега. Асгард не ведал смены времен года, но и здесь луна странствовала по небесам, неуклонно подбираясь к Имболку. Локи опробовал заклинание за заклинанием, но добротно заклёпанный ошейник не поддавался. Фрейя ломала руки и готовила успокоительные зелья из кошачьего корня. Её ручные рыси, нанюхавшись мяты, скакали по всему Асгарду, дурным мявом орали под окнами чертогов и опрокинули ткацкий станок Фригг, спутав все нити в облачном узоре. Стена росла, обретая законченный вид, и ни в одном мире не сыскалось бы стены, равной по величию и неприступности. Один ходил по Асгарду надутый, как разобиженный тюлень, и швырялся молниями. Локи старался лишний раз не попадаться Всеотцу на глаза.  
— Осталось всего три дня. Не знаю, что ещё сделать, — признался Локи. Сегодня он притащил с собой флягу сидра из яблок садов Идунн, и они со Свади прихлебывали по очереди. — Это ужасно. Даже не потому, что Фрейе придется уйти с ётунами. Плевать на Фрейю, она нигде не пропадет. Очень скоро Хримтурс и весь Ётунхейм начнут плясать под её дудку и исполнять любую её прихоть. Но моя репутация. Моё имя! Не суметь обвести вокруг пальца тупых великанов!  
— Ты же сам из их рода, — здраво напомнил Свади.  
— Тем более! — возмутился Локи. — Обмануть родичей — это святое. А я… Наверное, я просто неудачник, — он схватился за голову, ероша волосы и причитая: — Меня выгонят прочь из Асгарда. И куда тогда податься? Не домой же тащиться. В Нифльхейме жутко холодно и ужасно скучно. Ничего не происходит и ничего не меняется. Сплошные битвы и лёд. Было б из-за чего сражаться — из-за ледяных равнин и никому не нужных ледяных гор! Все Девять Миров будут смеяться и говорить: асы променяли деву на груду кирпичей! У нас есть рваная шкура и пара истоптанных сапог, может, сменяете их на Фригг? Ну, пускай не на Фригг, она уже старая и не так прекрасна обликом, но тогда хотя бы на Идунн? Асиньи мне жизни не дадут, а их мужья и дружки все рёбра пересчитают. Добраться бы до того колдуна, что ворожил над твоими цепями! Я б взял его за горло и эдак ласково спросил: чем он, поганец, заклинал холодное железо, что теперь его никакие чары не берут?  
— Моим именем, — буркнул Свади. — Моим истинным именем. Не спрашивай, я его всё равно не помню. Забыл. Раньше помнил, а потом забыл. Оно сгорело, это имя. Остался только Свади.  
Локи захотелось взять что-нибудь тяжёлое и от души врезать себе по макушке. Знание истинных имен, основа чародейского искусства. Забыть о том, что является началом начал, и тщиться после этого назвать себя колдуном. И Фрейя тоже хороша, курица! Отчего не напомнила?  
Локи вздохнул. Закрыл глаза. Сосредоточился. Вспомнил, каким предстало перед ним истинное обличье трэля Свади. Где-то среди танцующих пламенных языков таилось оно, имя сущности огненного духа. Нужна лишь толика зоркости, чтобы разглядеть его, и малая капля искренности, чтобы выговорить простые слова:  
— На свободу отпускаю тебя, огонь Свадильфари…  
Цепь лопнула.  
Дымное рокочущее пламя взметнулось до самого неба, оплавив белые камни стены и навсегда оставив на них своё клеймо. Пламя хохотало, и Асгард вздрогнул в ужасе от этого смеха. Локи отстранённо подумал, что надо было бы сперва вывести Свади за пределы города. Потому как сейчас обретший свободу дух способен на радостях запалить город и сплясать на пепелище. Пламя грохотало и ликовало, щедро осыпая Локи дождём полыхающих искр. Он протянул руку, набрав горсть живых огней и подивившись тому, что искры не обжигают ладонь. И одежда его не горела, хотя должна была, ведь он стоял в самом сердце полыхающего вулкана. Зато вспыхнули волосы — прежде белёсые, они стали как объятые пламенем, жарким и рыжим.  
Стройка занялась радостно и охотно. Сквозь мятущееся оранжевое зарево Локи видел бегущих великанов и ржущих в великом страхе коней, видел объятое огнём море и вскидывающего огненный меч Одина, корчащиеся в пламени ветви Иггдрасиля… и ещё видел себя, дотла выжженного ненавистью и уставшего ненавидеть.  
— Что это со мной? — удивлённо спросил Локи.  
Из пламени сложилось огромное лицо, склонилось к нему и позвало:  
— Идём со мной.  
— Пошли, — охотно согласился Локи. Никогда прежде с ним не разговаривал огонь, и это было необычно. Странно. Как будто пламя горело у него под кожей. Как будто пламенное море было вокруг него, и внутри него, и сам он превратился в язык огня, жгучий и сияющий. Которому всё едино, согревать или сжигать дотла…

 

— С той поры Локи прослыл богом огня, а в великой Асгардской стене не хватает ровно трёх камней, — в оглушительной тишине чертога закончила плести кружево словес Радню. — Тот, кто сумеет вызнать, в каком месте их недостаёт, сможет невозбранной тенью проникнуть в город асов и оставаться там, сколько пожелает. Да вот беда — никто не ведает, где именно мастера не успели завершить свою работу. Оттого до скончания времён не ведать Асгарду горечи поражений и ран предательства!  
Рыжая девица сцапала с ближайшего стола кружку и залпом осушила её до половины.  
— Э-э, погоди, а как же конь?.. — вдруг озадачился Ролло Лодброк. Сказительница недоуменно воззрилась на него:  
— Какой-такой конь?  
— Н-ну, этот, как его… Великанский конь. Свадильфари ведь был конём, — Ролло недоуменно прищелкнул языком. — Конём, что возил камни для постройки стены. Чтобы отвлечь его, Локи превратился в кобылицу, и конь убежал следом за ним… за ней. Великан не успел завершить строительство, а Локи потом родил восьминогого жеребца… Это все знают.  
— Ты! — девица шагнула вперёд, и её зеленые глаза засверкали яростью. — Встань там и слушай сюда! Что ты понимаешь в богах и их деяниях? Ты, хрюкающий боров, не видящий дальше собственного носа и не смыслящий ни в чём, кроме как заехать кому спьяну топором по черепу! Ты всерьёз полагаешь, будто Один — просто одноглазый старикан с копьём, который целый день сидит на золотом троне и глазеет на вас, людишек?  
— Ну да, — дрогнул под девичьим напором бесстрашный воин. — Так оно и есть…  
— У богов нет ни пола, ни обличья! — рявкнула Радню, внезапно стервенея. — Это персонифицирующая интерпретация вашего, мать его так, буйного человечьего воображения! Космическая энергия, творящая и преобразующая косную материю, бушующая стихия, вечное сражение первоначального хаоса и порядка, а вы, твари неразумные, сводите непостижимость чудес Девяти Миров к похотливым жеребцам и жеребым кобылам! Тратишь на вас силы, таскаешься туда-сюда, просвещаешь и пытаешься донести до вас истину, а вы! Вы!..  
— Эй, ну я ведь просто спросил! — попытался оправдаться младший Лодброк. — Вы, скальды, вечно ни слова в простоте не скажете! Чуть что, начинаете бросаться хулой направо и налево! Или кённинги эти ещё ваши, от которых ум за разум заходит! Нет, чтобы обсказать всё как-нибудь… попроще.  
— Попроще тебе? — рыжая Радню перевела дух. — Ладно, будет попроще. Скажем, простой и ясный образ для слитых воедино силы, вольности духа и неукротимости. Что это будет?  
— Конь, — не замедлил с ответом викинг.  
— А теперь добавим образ скорости!  
— Очень быстрый конь…  
— Слейпнир это получится, — горестно вздохнула дева. — Вечное стремление к свободе и независимости, воплощённое в образе восьминогого скакуна. Это творение, акт единения божественных сил, а ты — ты бестолочь и тупица!  
Её фигурка в синем платье странно исказилась, становясь всё меньше и меньше, обретая явственные звериные черты. Лицо вытянулось и обросло короткой рыжей шерстью, изо рта вылезла пара кривых резцов, одежда пропала, зато назади прорезался пышный хвост, а руки и ноги превратились в лапы. Белка размерами с добрую рысь стремительно прошмыгнула по столам, сметая блюда, чаши и кувшины, и выскочила наружу, в темень и непогодь.  
Спутник девицы-оборотня, парень по имени Вигольфр, весь вечер молчаливо сидевший в углу, тоже сгинул невесть куда. Никто не приметил, когда он ушёл, и чаша его осталась нетронутой.  
— Ульв, — ледяным голосом окликнул ярл Харальдсон. Домоправитель торопливо предстал. — Я тебе сколько раз говорил, чтобы ты более не смел настаивать пиво на мухоморах под спудом, и не тащил эту гадость на стол?  
— Так ведь не осталось ничего более! — взвыл домоправитель, скорбя. — Всё ж вылакали, проклятые!… В смысле, доблестные воители!..  
— Ульв, — холодно процедил ярл.  
— Будет исполнено, — и, залепив крепкий подзатыльник не успевшему увернуться слуге, Ульв умчался на поиски чего-нибудь, достойного оказаться на дружинном столе. Кляня про себя шторм, богов и прожорливость храбрых воинов.  
— Но был же конь… — упорно твердил захмелевший Ролло. — О восьми рогах. То есть ногах. Эх, такую девчонку упустили. Ну и подумаешь, что белка. Белкой оно даже краше…  
— Ноги моей больше здесь не будет! — ворчала упомянутая белка, стремительной пробежкой перелетая от дерева к дереву. Её спутник, огромный волк белой масти, трусил следом, приоткрыв зубастую пасть и вывалив язык. — Стараешься, стараешься, несёшь во мраке немеркнущий светоч истины, а им всё едино!  
— Ты, Рататоск, не свет истины распространяешь, а нарываешься на неприятности, — прорычал волк. — Они хотели историю, а ты им — про космическое равновесие. Скажи спасибо, что эти буйные внуки Одина тебя в топоры не взяли и шкурку не ободрали.  
Белка презрительно фыркнула:  
— Сперва пусть догонят. Какое там у нас следующее поселение?  
— До Ранхейма два дня пути, до Бильмарка — три, до Борсы — пять…  
— В Бильмарк пойдём, — приняла решение Рататоск, вестница богов и первая сплетница на все миры. — Там вроде как ярмарка должна начаться. А где ярмарка — там и сказители. Ты со мной?  
— Тебя одну отпустишь, ты таких дел наворотишь, что небо с овчинку покажется, — волки не умеют смеяться, но в рыке Фенрира отчётливо слышался смех. Такой же дерзкий и залихватский, как у его отца, бога огня и хитрости Локи.


End file.
